Cajita de Musica
by Zanzamaru
Summary: Parte de la serie "Juntos a traves del tiempo" hecha junto con YezCiel,de AmorYaoi. Sasuke y Naruto son amigos/rivales desde los 12, pero a los 17, esos sentimientos se van transformando en otros...Todo gracias a una Cajita de Musica,encontrada de casualidad. Pero en este mundo las casualidades no existen,solo lo inevitable SasuNaru,AU(mundo "real"). ADVERTENCIA: Van a llora r :D


**_M_**_uy bien,alto ahi! *Zanza se esconde detras de Kurama* Bajen esas armas!...Te estoy mirando, bazoocas incluidas...*le pasa una flecha silbando sobre la cabeza* Muy bien,quien fue el gracioso?!...  
_

_Miren,esto es un proyecto en conjunto con una amiga,constara de unos 2-3 OS CONECTADOS entre si...Si,la idea fue mia -w-Uu._

_Ella los publicara en su cuenta de AmorYaoi y yo lo hare aqui :D_

_Este viene a ser el primero, y esta hecho por mi querida amiga YezCiel,yo nomas lo betee._

_Disfruten!_

_*Se esconde otra vez*_

* * *

**_~Cajita de musica~_**

_Ellos se odiaban... Peleaban por todo el tipo de situación, era una y otra vez siempre la misma secuencia de discusión._

_Teme y Dobe eran los insultos que salían de los labios de ambos, insultandose una y otra vez hasta que su amiga los parara. Eran como perro y gato, no que el perro ganara, simplemente tenían una actitud infantil._  
_Desde que se conocían, desde los 12 años, siempre peleaban por razones infantiles, ahora, con 16 y 17 años, seguían con sus discursos idiotas._

_Sasuke y Naruto se hallaban discutiendo, mientras caminaban, ya era tarde, el sol ya no se mostraba en el precioso cielo azul .  
_

_-__** Ves, dobe, por tu idiotez, nos perdimos!**__ - Gritaba un chico de cabello azabache que se confundía con el negro de la noche igual sus ojos pero su piel hacia un contraste grande, era muy blanca, se pensaría que era fría pero no,desprendía un calor humano que protegeria a su persona amada...Segun pensaba su eterno rival.  
_

_- __**Ja, mira quien habla! El señor Teme-inteligencia-suprema-que-se-cree-el-mejor**__ - Ahora habló un rubio unos centímetrosmas bajo que el azabache, tenía cabellos como el sol, sobresalían incluso en el oscuro de la noche, lo mismo pasaba con sus ojos, eran de un bonito color azul, probablemente los más bonitos que existían según le decían sus padres, y lo que pensaba el azabache a su lado,claro que jamas se lo diria. Su piel era de un tono acanelado, además de que en sus mejillas se podía ver tres marquitas en cada una, que le daban un semblante de zorrito._

_-__** Callate dobe, ya no aguantó escuchar tu voz irritante**__ - dijo el azabache con molestia_

_- __**Que?! Mi voz no es irritante! Mira tus acciones primero, ya viste como hablas? Acaso entrenas para la mafia o algo?!**__ - Dijo Naruto gritando como loco_

_- __**Oh dios mio, callate, madura de una vez**__ - dijo Sasuke completamente harto de los dramas de Naruto_

_- __**Que has dicho?!**__ - Dijo el rubio ahora moviendo el puño hasta la perfecta cara de Sasuke_

_-__** Tsk**__ - gruño Sasuke desviando el puño del rubio y mandandolo contra la pared quedando sus labios muy cerca haciendo que Naruto se sonrojara brutalmente_

_- __**T-teme!**__ - Gritó Naruto muy sonrojado, hasta se podía confundir con un tomate_

_- __**Dobe... No te sonrojes, esto de aquí no es para ti**__ - dijo Sasuke con un tono de burla tocando sus labios con dos de sus dedos_

_- __**T-teme! Te o-odio'dattebayo!**__ - Dijo Naruto alejando deprisa del cuerpo del mayor y haciendo un tierno puchero...Que hizo que su amigo desviara la vista.  
_

_- __**Hn**__ - dijo el mayor ahora mirando otro lugar con seriedad -__** ...**_

_- __**T-teme...que miras?**__ - Preguntó ahora Naruto desviando su mirada hasta donde Sasuke miraba - __**...que bonito...**__ - Dijo Naruto tiernamente haciendo que Sasuke lo mirara por unos instantes para luego volver su mirada a donde anteriormente miraba_

_Sasuke y Naruto se hallaban mirando una cajita de música que estaba por detrás de la vitrina de una tienda de juguetes, esta era bien trabajada, su color era un castaño como el de las árboles, en la parte de abajo de la cajita se podía identificar un pequeño cajón donde se podía guardar pequeñas cosas, en esé momento la bailarina de la cajita, movía graciosamente los brazos y giraba, giraba... Hipnotizando los dos muchachos que se hallaban por detrás de la vitrina mirando la cajita con admiración y belleza... Por lo menos uno de ellos lo demostraba más que el otro, pero nada engañaba el brillo de los ojos de ambos._

_- __**Teme...**__ - llamó Naruto_

_-__** ...Es muy cara... Son 40 pero sólo tengo 20... Yo tambien quisiera**__ - dijo mostrándole el dinero que traía_

_-__** Teme, porque no la compramos a medias?!**__ - Dijo Naruto algo feliz haciendo crecer una poco notoria sonrisa en el mayor - __**yo tengo 20 tambien!**_

_- __**Bueno pero.. Si lo hacemos... Tendremos que compartir...**__ - Dijo el mayor, haciendo crecer su propria sonrisa_

_-__** Etto... Un día tu...otro día yo...?**__ - Preguntó Naruto con un pequeño sonrojo que ni el entendía_

_-__** ...Sí.**__ - Le respondió el azabache -__** todo bien si lo hacemos?**_

_-__** B-bueno a mi.. No me importaría hacerlo...**__ - Dijo Naruto mientras el rubor en sus mejillas crecía_

_-__** Bien. Entonces mañana nos encontramos en el parque y venimos aquí los dos.**__ - explicó Sasuke a Naruto_

_-__** Etto... Esta bien... Ahora tenemos de volver...**__ - Dijo el pequeño rubio para olvidar el tema, algo que parecía completamente imposible_

_-__** Si, nos vemos entonces...**__ - Dijo el azabache para irse por su camino_

_-__** Teme...**__ - Susurro Naruto para mi mismo_

_Finalmente Naruto había encontrado el correcto camino hacia su casa. El pequeño rubio se hallaba entrando en casa silenciosamente para que su madre no supiera que había llegado tan tarde, miró hacia las horas y podía confirmar que eran las 3:57 de la mañana, rápidamente maldijo a Sasuke, empezó a caminar por el pasillo hasta que..._

_- __**Dattebane...**__ - Se escuchó un susurro por detrás de Naruto, este se sobresaltó y empezó a girarse para ver que se hallaba por detrás, rezando para que no hubiera sido su madre la que le hubiera descubierto en flagrante huida hacia su cuarto.  
_

_- __**Mierda**__ - susurró, pero le habían escuchado a la misma_

_- __**Uzumaki Naruto... YA TE DIJE MIL VECES QUE NO DIGAS PALABRAS DE ESAS EN MI CASA Y QUIEN TE DEJO LLEGAR A ESTAS HORAS!?**__ - El grito de su amada madre se escuchó por toda la casa y la calle. Genial, ahora todos sus malditos vecinos sabían lo que había pasado gracias a los gritos histéricos de su madre...Hasta Akamaru, el perro de su amigo Kiba que vivia a dos calles escucho y comenzo a ladrar.  
_

_-__** Ma-**__ - empezó por decir pero fue brutalmente interrumpido por un puñetazo en su cabeza que su madre le había regalado con mucho cariño_

_- __**RAYOS NARUTO NO SABES COMO ESTÁBAMOS PREOCUPADOS!**__ - Gritó de nuevo_

_- __**Lo siento! Estaba con Sasuke!**__ - Dijo el rubio para tranquilizar a su madre_

_-__** Con...Sasuke...?**__ - Preguntó su madre ahora algo sorprendida_

_-__** Si!**__ - Dijo ahora tambien más calmo_

_- __**Ya veo... Mañana hablaremos sobre esto... Ahora ve a dormir, y tienes suerte de estar de vacaciones si no te partía la cara**__ - le sonrió su madre llenando Naruto de miedo por esa sonrisa que su madre ejercía_

_-__** Mie-**__ - Naruto se paró de repente porque la sonrisa de su madre se empezó a borrar a causa de cierta palabrita que su hijo iba a por soltar -__** jajaja mama tambien te adoro!**__ - le dijo rápidamente para asi correr hacia su habitación_

_- __**Dios... Que niño...**__ - Dijo Kushina para asi entrar a su habitación donde su marido estaba esperándole_

_Mientras en la habitación del rubio menor, este se hallaba sentado encima de la cama pensando por alto_

_-__** Mañana... Ya quiero que sea mañana...teme...**__ - Dijo sonrojado para asi caer dormido_

_Despues de que Sasuke llegara hasta su casa, al entrar, de igual manera rezaba para que no lo descubrieran pero no tenia miedo de sus padres, por cierta manera eran comprensivos y amables, nada de temer_

_-__** Sasuke...**__ - Pudo escuchar una voz femenina y madura, adivino que sería su madre - __**porque vienes tan tarde?**_

_- __**Estuve con Naruto**__ - dijo el pelinegro para no preocupar a su madre_

_-__** Ya veo... Me alegro que hayas llegado sano y salvo a casa, me hallaba preocupada por ti**__ - dijo con un poco de tristeza_

_-__** Lo siento madre**__ - se disculpó el azabache_

_-__** No te preocupes...ya está todo bien. Y espero que acompañaras a Naruto hasta su casa, no vaya a ser que le pase algo a ese pequeño**__ - le dijo su madre cariñosamente -__** ahora ve a dormir**_

_-__** Si madre.**__ - Dijo para finalmente ir a dormir y pensar en cierta personita_

_Al día siguiente los dos se encontraron en el parque donde solían jugar cuando eran pequeños, bueno, siempre terminaban en pelea pero había que admitir que cuando los dos cooperaban, todo salía más que magnífico._

_- __**Teme...**__ - Le llamó Naruto_

_-__** ¿Qué, dobe?**__ - Le preguntó el azabache_

_- __**Gracias...**__ - Le agradeció_

_- __**Tsk no te creas, lo hago porque tambien salgo ganando**__ - dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa, pero mismo asi adoraba las reacciones del menor_

_-__** Teme... Vamos...**__ - Dijo el rubio un poco sonrojado, de verdad no sabía porque pero sus mejillas ardían cuando Sasuke le hacía esas caras que por alguna razón sólo se las hacía a el y eso de alguna forma le encantaba_

_-__** Bienvenidos**__ - dijo un señor ya con una avanzada edad_

_-__** Señor... Nosotros queríamos comprar esa... Cajita de Música...**__- dijo Naruto haciendo el viejo sonreír_

_- __**Es una buena opción**__ - dijo el viejo -__** Espero que sea un buen regalo para vuestra boda**_

_- __**Eh...EH!? ESPERE QUE? NOSOTROS NO**__- empezó por decir Naruto todo colorado  
_

_-__** Señor nosotros no somos nada de eso o parecido...Y ademas estamos chicos para eso..**__ - aclaró Sasuke_

_-__** Ya veo... Entonces lo siento...**__- Dijo el viejo -__** pasaos bien.**_

_Ya después de compraren la cajita, ahora tenían que decidir quien la llevaría el primer día..._

_-__** La llevó yo.**__ - Dijo Sasuke muy serio_

_- __**Eh? Y porqué tu?**__ - Le preguntó Naruto_

_- __**...sólo déjalo asi no hará diferencia ninguna**__ - le explicó Sasuke ya un poco molesto_

_- __**Ok...**_

_Después de que Sasuke llevara la cajita a su casa la estuvo mirando por largas horas mientras escuchaba la melodía que esta soltaba, tambien estaba concentrado en los movimientos maravillosos que la bailarina hacia._  
_Mientras miraba todos los detalles se la pequeña caja, tuvo una idea... _  
_Sasuke como todo un Uchiha que nunca dudaba de si, empezó a planear para sorprender a Naruto en el siguiente día que se encontrarán_  
_Al terminar, decidió ir a dormir, ya que no tenia hambre pero igual su madre le había obligado a cenar_

_Lo mismo pasó con Naruto que simplemente no conseguía dormir, estaba pensando en Sasuke...últimamente pensaba mucho en él, y su corazón latía, cada vez más deprisa pero el rubio no lo entendía y se negaba a pensar en lo que verdaderamente sentía_

_Al día siguiente era la vez de Naruto quedar con la cajita por un día, la llevó a su casa y la contempló, para el era tan bonita y el acto de Sasuke de haberle tocado primero lo ponía nervioso_

_-__** Que bonita...**__ - Suspiró el menor - __**eh? Que es esto?**__ - Se preguntó a si mismo mirando el cajón de la pequeña caja de música, lo abrió y lo vio, era una carta, no sabía de quien pero la curiosidad le comía los nervios._  
_Despues de pensar un largo tiempo en si la abría o no, como todo un dobe, la abrió y empezó a leer_

_Hey Dobe,_  
_Que se te haga presente en la mente que para mi seguirás siendo un dobe, pero sólo te diré que no te odio tanto como lo digo... Pero sigues siendo un descerebrado... Como simpre._  
_Eso era lo que te quería decir, DOBE_

_Uchiha Sasuke._

_-__** T-teme...**__ - Dijo Naruto de nuevo sonrojado - __**demonios, teme! DESCEREBRADO UNA MIERDA!**__ - Gritó rojo de enfado, de verdad cuando lo volviera a ver, a el sí le partiría la cara!_

_- __**NARUTO UZUMAKI QUE HAZ DICHO?!**__ - Gritó su madre desde abajo_

_-__** N-N-nada! Sabes que tambien te adoro mama!**__ - Dijo Naruto nervioso, maldijo el Uchiha hasta que se calmó, es que... El teme era culpado de todos sus malditos problemas!_

_Entonces empezó a escribir una carta también para el azabache le daría el troco en la misma moneda y lo que le escribiría sería fuerte y feo._  
_Despues de escrita la puso en el cajón de la cajita y la admiró hasta que su madre le llamó para cenar y luego se dirigir a su cama_

_- __**Oye Hijo**__ - le llamarán_

_- __**Etto...dime papá**__ - dijo el rubio menor_

_-__** Que anda pasando contigo y Sasuke? Antes decías que lo odiabas pero ahora...**__ - Le preguntó el rubio mayor_

_-__** Eh? Etto.. Y-yo lo sigo odiando!**__ - Dijo el menor sonrojado como un tomate_

_- __**Hijo... Sólo espero que no te equivoques de sentimientos... Los dos son parecidos pero al mismo tiempo muy diferentes... No te equivoques..**__ - Le dijo su padre algo preocupado por la diferencia entre lo que expresaba su voz y sus acciónes_

_- __**...ya lo se, papá**__ - dijo Naruto para calmar la preocupación de su padre_

_-__** Eso lo espero.**__ - Le respondió _

_volviendo a su habitación, __Naruto empezó a pensar en su relacion con Sasuke pero luego se hartó de pensar porque le hacía doler la cabeza ( xD )_

_~~El mismo dia, pero en la casa del teme xD~~_

_Ya con sasuke, este esperaba con ansias ver a Naruto, estaba sentado en su cama con la cabeza en medio de su almohada maldiciendose a si mismo por haber mandado esa carta al dobe, rezaba para que el no la hubiera visto, que demonios le pasó por la cabeza para escribir algo asi para el dobe de Naruto? Pero despues penso:_

_-__** Ah...claro el dobe no entenderá la indirecta, por algo es un dobe... MI dobe..**__ - Pensó para despues soltar una risa_

_Al otro día ya era hora de intercambiar la cajita_

_-__** Etto... Aquí va...**__ - Dijo Naruto mientras le pasaba la cajita.._

_De repente los dos se tocan las manos y se sonrojaran, Naruto parecía un tomate, sonrojandose de golpe, por otro lado, Sasuke apenas tenía un poco notable sonrojo en las mejillas_

_-__** Dobe... Te gustaria ir a comer un...helado?**__ - Le preguntó Sasuke mientras rozaba con su mano la mejilla del menor_

_- __**Etto...hoy no puedo...**__ - Dijo para correr hacia su casa_

_Despues de eso Sasuke se dirigio a la suya,con una pequeña sonrisita. Entro y rápidamente se puso a ver si tenia respuesta de Naruto en el cajón de esa bonita caja de musica y la vio! Tenia una respuesta de Naruto! Una carta de color rosa que le pareció tan tierna, rápidamente la abrió y empezó a leer_

_...Hey, TEME,_  
_Que se te haga saber que mismo que seas inteligente, los otros no tienen que ser descerebrados! ...También no te odio mucho... Pero sigo odiando tu modo de hablar. Eres egocentrico y... Guapo... DIGO LAS CHICAS DICEN QUE ERES GUAPO, YO NO LO CREO... :/_  
_Como sea, ...tambien no te odio... mucho._

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_-__** Heh...**__ - Dijo Sasuke con una arrogante sonrisa en el rostro - __**dobe.**_

_Después de varios dias de intercambiar muchas cartas entre si, la mayoría se notaba que tenían indirectas tanto por Sasuke como de Naruto, pero este ultimo no notaba,ni las del azabache, ni las propias.  
_

_Hasta que finalmente Sasuke se dignó a escribir sus sentimientos..._

_Hey Dobe..._  
_Bueno sólo te estoy escribiendo para... Bueno sólo para te decir mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ti..._  
_Para decir verdad es la primera vez que me sentí asi por alguien y no pude creerlo cuando supe que eras tu la razón de mis pensamientos... Te amo dobe._  
_Te amo mucho, MI dobe..._

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_-__** Sasuke... T-teme**__ - dijo Naruto para salir de su casa a correr hacia la casa de Sasuke.. El quería... Quería saber si lo que decía era verdad..._

_Despues de correr por un largo tiempo, se apoyo en una pared y pudo observar a Sasuke pasando en medio de la acera de enfrente, este cuando escucho que Naruto le llamaba se paró y se quedó mirando a Naruto con una bella sonrisa pero de repente..._

_- __**SASUKE!**__ - gritó el rubio cuando vio que venía un camión derecho a Sasuke que por los visto no tenia frenos o intenciones de parar y estaba apunto de subirse a la vereda.  
_

_-__** ?!**__ - Sasuke de repente se giro por los gritos del rubio y observó que venía un camión pero no tuvo tiempo de quitarse siendo lanzado unos metros hacia afrente, el camión volanteando bruscamente y terminando estampado contra el poste de luz._

_-__** S-s-sasuke!**__ - Gritó Naruto corriendo hace Sasuke que estaba caído en el suelo bañando en sangre- __**s-sasuke.. Porfavor...despierta... Sasuke... Porfavor, yo se que estas vivo, ne? Sasuke... Sasuke... Yo tambien... Sasuke yo tambien te amo...sasuke porfavor despierta, tienes que escucharme! Sasuke te amo! Ves? Me escuchas? Me estoy declarando.. Sasuke teme despierta, SASUKE!**__ - repetió el rubio muchas veces.. No podía creerlo.. sólo podía ser mentira... El olor a sangre, aceite y humo era horrible.  
_

_-__** N-naruto...**__ - Dijo Sasuke muy bajito -__** s-sabes... Nunca más - **dijo señalando el sol** - nunca más veré a esé sol...que no me importa tanto como t-tus rubios cabellos que tanto amo... T-también me encantan tus o-ojos... Adoro todo en ti... T-todito**__ - empezó por decir Sasuke_

_- __**S-sasuke por favor no hables**__ - gritó el rubio con lágrimas que no parecían querer parar de salir.  
_

_-__** P-por favor N-naruto déjame...terminar...**__ - Dijo sasuke mientras le salía sangre de la boca - __**y-yo...te amo... Tanto.. No te imaginas cuánto...**_

_**- S-Sasuke y-yo también.. Yo tambien te amo m-mucho!**__ - Gritó Naruto_

_- __**Me alegro... Me a-alegro de no haber sido rechazado e-en mis últimos m-momentos de v-vida...**__ - Dijo sasuke sonriendo_

_- __**Sasuke porfavor resiste! Yo.. Yo no quiero vivir sin ti!**__ - Le gritó el rubio_

_-__** Lo siento Naruto... **__- dijo acariciandole la mejilla_

_- __**Sasuke...**__ - Dijo el menor entre lágrimas para después besar a Sasuke -** te amaré por siempre...**_

_Despues de unos días, ocurrió el funeral de Sasuke, muchas personas fueron y lloraron por el pero nadie lloro más que Naruto. El pequeño ya no sonreia, casi no hablaba ni comia..Era una sombra de lo que fue..Terminado el funeral, todos se fueron, pero Naruto se quedó atrás..._

_-__** Sasuke... Te amo... Te amo... Te amo...**__ - Repitió para dejar la cajita de música en la tumba de sasuke para voltear e irse._

_-__** Na...ru...to**__ - se escuchó un susurro, en esé instante... La bailarina de la caja empezó a bailar y la música empezó... Al fin de la primera melodía, apareció una figura humana igual a Sasuke, probablemente esa sería su alma..._

_- __**Sasuke!**__ - Dijo para caer en los brazos de su amado, que extrañamente era solido, y pudo tomar en brazos al menor.  
_

_- __**Naruto...**__ - Dijo mientras aproximaba sus labios a los del rubio_

_-__** Sasuke porfavor, lleva mi alma contigo... Yo- yo quiero que estés siempre conmigo! Te quiero por toda la eternidad!**__ - Dijo saltando a abrazar al azabache, mientras cerraba sus ojos y sentia que era suavemente acostado en algo blandito y mullido por su amado, este concediendole su deseo... A partir de ese momento, tendrían un amor eterno para disfrutar por siempre..._

_La cajita de musica siguio sonando un poco mas, acompañando el cuerpo de un pequeño rubio acostado sobre la tumba recien cubierta, quien pronto seria descubierto por sus padres, que habian vuelto por el al notar que tardaba._

_Ni cuando su madre grito desesperada, atrayendo la atencion de los rezagados, que fueron rapidamente a ver, ni las lagrimas y ruegos de su padre al abrazarlo o los intentos por despertarlo de los padres de su amado,que eran eminencias medicas, hizo que el pequeño abriese los ojos..._

_Solo cuando al fin pudieron separar a su madre de su cuerpecito sin vida, viendo como una ultima lagrima caia de esos cerrados ojos de cielo, se dejo de escuchar la cancion de la cajita de musica._

_FIN_

* * *

_Y?! que tal?! Gusto o no gusto!? :3_

_Tambien ayudo a Ciel con el fic "Te Amo Mi Demonio"..Pasen a su perfil y leanlo,ademas de que tiene varios mas, todos muy buenos! :D_

_ww w.a mo r-ya oi fa nfi c/v iewus er. php? ui d=46 0 12  
_

_Junten los espacios y ahi esta su perfil! :D_

_Manden rew! Nos vemos!_


End file.
